Happy again
by Kajune
Summary: Masaoka comes to his son, on his special day, in order to celebrate and avert the death the young one was attempting.


**Title **: Happy again

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Angst

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: Masaoka comes to his son, on his special day, in order to celebrate and avert the death the young one was attempting.

* * *

**Ginoza Nobuchika's Birthday Story**

* * *

It has been 6 months since the fall of Unit 1's greatest enemy, as well as Ginoza's last living relative. It was an unfortunate incident, but it happened because then-Inspector Ginoza continued to bear a grudge, one that existed since childhood, causing him not to listen when his father told him to wait; he acted stubbornly, and lost his own arm as a result.

He hated the man, he hated him because the man's choices many years ago turned the world against his family. Hardly anyone, if anyone, showed them sympathy. It was not him nor his mother who had offended the evolved society, but it was his father, whose choices came and bite them in the back...leaving a lasting impression.

Kougami Shinya was Ginoza's only real friend during his youth, and he was proud of it, but nowadays, he can no longer see the warm-hearted friend who used to pull him to his feet when others would knock him down to his knees. The man follows his father's path, becoming what society calls a 'beast'. He too adopted the phrase, but that was before he realized how tiny the gap and difference these 'beasts' had with the 'untainted'.

He had simply been too stubborn to notice.

Today, he sits by a window looking out into the night, gazing at the busy and brightly-lit city he calls home. Truthfully, the tall skyscrapper which he works day and night in is probaby his real home, because out there, society continues to hate him, even more now that his once proud self is also a 'beast', all because he witnessed his father's death, due to the man's choices again.

This time, instead of bringing Ginoza utter pain, the choice the man made during his final moments saved his son's life, in exchange for his own. By disregarding his duty, the one which he held for as long as Ginoza can remember, the man chose to rescue the only child he ever had...and ever loved.

...and the one who forced him to make such choices was himself, not Makishima.

If he had not been so stubborn, so overly-self confident, he would not be sitting here missing his father, but rather, he would probably have reconciled with him and laughed with him again, laugh away all their regrets and worries and to smile to each other as father and son. If he had not been so stubborn, he would of at least remained 'untainted' too, and kept an arm instead of only having a single one left.

...like his father did.

Slowly closing his eyes, Ginoza unintentionally drifts to sleep, leading his body to soon fall out the window, and begin to fall.

By about half way down, Ginoza regains consiciousness, but keeps his eyes shut as he thinks to himself, 'Ahh...this may be deserving. It was my fault after all, that he died.' Long days of lonliness and guilt have continued to attack him, so the fear of death has vanished, taking away even his unsympathetic behavior.

'Dad...'

The words slip out in a soft tone inside his mind, as his body continues to hurdle towards the solid ground below. Who knows who can see him, who knows who is watching him, and who knows whether or not they can understand the concept of him commiting suicide.

Just then, however, as tears begin to part from his eyes, a bright light shines in his mind, and he sees that smile again, the one that belongs to his father. 'Nobuchika, don't be sad,' the older man says. 'It is your birthday, so please, celebrate it.'

He knows it is that day, but long not even smiled in joy over it; maybe this year can be different.

'I know, and I want to.' He replies, while his expression turns to sadness.

'Then stop the fall, and join me.'

Ginoza can see a hand reach out towards him, and thinking this is only appearing in his mind, he does not realize the faint figure of his father falling with him, also reaching out as he unconsciously returns the gesture physically. Ginoza is close to landing, close to death, but in his mind once his father pulls him closer, he finds himself in his backyard, as a child, and standing before him is the man he so dearly misses.

In one hand, is a cake.

"Happy birthday, son."

The little boy smiles widely, and nods, before giving the cake a messy bite; he does so at the sametime his father does.

He is happy. He is not alone. He has his family...he has his father.

Outside of this fantasy world, the faint figure is turning the two around. He looks at his son sadly, but with a smile, and lets his back hit the car below, crashing in with such an impact, certainly ending the vehicle's lifespan, but with his own one long gone, the only survivor is Ginoza, who he bids farewell on top of the car's remains.

He is asleep, passbyers are confused, but at least...

..._he is happy_.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
